Xmen poetry
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: Basicly they are what I came up with years ago when my English was poor and I was utterly bored in chemistry. Awwww, the high school years ... Edited!
1. the begening

I don't own X-men, Marvel does. Well, at least this is done. Secondo, this fanfiction was written by two crazy French girl, me Yukiko Angel and with the help of Tara-Maclay a good friend of mine. Go read her Fanfics, they are good . Well like I've said, I am French, so my English is so so. Hope you'll like it . _oh my ... thanks god I got better ..._

X-men poetry.

" Today in the French , we'll do poetry. And of course in French. "

Everyone look at the professor like if he was crazy. Write poetry, ok this isn't so bad. But in French ? He must be joking. Everyone, excepts Remi of course, started complaining.

" This is enough, you'll do as I said, Remi you'll be the first, after it will be you Scott and after if anyone volunteer we'll go on. "

Remi get up, think a little and say :

" J'aimerai oublier hier "

I'll like to forgot yesterday

" Ma vie est comme un brouillard "

My life is like the fog

"J'ai encore trop pris de bière "

I took too much beer again

"Sa va mal en batard. "

It's going really bad.

No one said something as Remi sit down. The professor, starting to be discourage, look at Scott.

" Well, you're next. "

Scott get up and start saying :

" Tes long et soyeux cheveux bruns."

Your long and soft brown hair

"Te donne un air hors du commun"

Gives you a unique charm

" Comme j'aime t'admirer "

I like to admire you

" Mon Logan adoré "

My lovely Logan

Scoot sit down and give to Logan a sexy glares. The professor, you tried to act normaly, look around.

" Who want to be next ? "

" I " said Logan.

" T'es dents toute éclater"

Yours teeth all apart

" Ton sang se met a pisser"

Your blood poring out

" C'est ainsi que j'aime t'imaginer"

It's like this I like to imagine you

" Scott Summer t'es mieux de te sauver. "

Scoot Summer you better run fast.

As he finish is poem Logan jumps on Scott you've started to run aways. The two guys were out of the class. The professor, now totally discourage, look at the rest of the classmate. Hoping Jean will do something right, he ask her to go next. She said yes and start thinking a little and then get up and start :

" t'es cheveux roux frivolle"

Your red hair so frivoliou

"Ton corps si sexy"

Your body so sexy

"Ta voix me rend folle"

Your voice make me crazy

" Oui j'aime qui je suis"

Yes I love me

Jean sit down and take a glass out of her bag and start congratulate her self for her sooooo good poem. Ororo raise her arm and said :

" Can I do it in English, pleeeaaase professor. "

the professor, who now think about suicide, said yes. So Ororo get up and said ( you see now how is my English) :

" I don't know what to write."

" I can't stand that thing "

" I know what I want to do is right "

" Screw you all ! I'm going golfing. "

Ororo left the room leaving everybody there. The professor, mad, go to the door and before leaving said :

" Mes élèves sont tous idiot"

My students are all stupid

" Je ne peux plus les suporter"

I can't take it anymore

"Vous ne me reverez pas de si tôt"

You'll not gonna see me anymore

"Ce soir je vais me tuer"

Tonight I'm comitting suicide

.  
AN : this is all folk, hope you have like it, cause soon there be more so give me some review.


	2. the continuation

Patatie and patata, X-men isn't mine etc. and yes, there the second chapter, more stupidity, more poem and more thanks to my dear friend Tara- Maclay. ^^ now you will read it and like it, or no more. ^^ have a nice day.  
  
The professor, that haven't commit suicide yet, look at is class. Everyone was thinking the same think. WHY ARE WE STILL HERE. What kind of sick mind make them stay ( no question ^^; ) but, they were there and it seam they will stay there ( MHWA HA HA HA ) the professor get to the middle of the class and started speaking.  
  
" Well, we will do poetry AGAIN, since some of the student haven't pass. And please, do something that have sense, Marie you'll start."  
  
Marie, more know as rogue, stand up ( wow, i didn't use get up) in front of the class and start telling her poems.  
  
" bobby stop bugging me"  
  
"don't come near"  
  
"but if you touch me"  
  
"you I'll stop hear"  
  
The professor, you seem impress, ask to Bobby to be next. He get up and went in front of the class.  
  
" I am hot, no cool. But hot too, euh no it's cool, no it's cool. No hot, maybe cool or hot no cool, but hot too. Euh . "  
  
Bobby, all confuse, went at the back of the class and try to find a sense to what he have said. The beast, who decide to come to the class, ( don't know why) came to the front and start.  
  
" J'ai pas besoin d'être là '  
  
I don't need to be there  
  
"Je viens juste vous achaller"  
  
I came just to bug all of you  
  
"Moi je dis salut ti-gars"  
  
Me I say goodbye Kido  
  
"je retourne travailler."  
  
I'll go back working.  
  
As he finish, he go out of the class with a big smile as everyone thought of killing him. ( so that why he have come) the professor, who for once didn't seem mad, ask to Ororo to go next. Maybe she have a poem that have sense. Ororo, who don't want to stay here any longer, started.  
  
" I'm still here don't know why"  
  
" 'Cause I still don't know anything"  
  
"It's all gonna make me cry"  
  
"Screw you all, I'm still going golfing"  
  
and she get out of the class. And before the professor could say anything, Logan went in front of the class and started.  
  
" I knock out Scott Summer "  
  
" He'll die soon or later "  
  
" as Storm said earlier "  
  
" Screw you all, I'm going with her"  
  
Logan, lucky him thought the other, get out of the class with a big smile. The professor, who was getting angry ( that was scary ), start looking all around and said :  
  
" As soon as I find her"  
  
" That stupid Author"  
  
" It's gonna be so ugly"  
  
" She wish she never meet me"  
  
AN: O.O; well, if I'm alive, I'll write another page . I hope to. ( And Yukiko start run around screaming and found Tara. )  
  
" the professor want to kill us "  
  
Tara look at Yukiko.  
  
" not me, you. See ya ! "  
  
" i think I'm gonna kill you first."  
  
And two crazy French girl started to run around and at last decide to go see X-men 2. Talk you later. 


	3. the end

AN : I'm not dead already  
  
Let's just say yippee me  
  
But will Xavier find me  
  
Hope he will not be  
And yes, the professor try, a last time I hope, to do is French class again. Everyone was there except Ororo who was still golfing. Scott, who was still alive ( this is for his fan ) ask to be first.  
  
AN : is he crazy ? if he does like last time, sorry but I don't think he'll be here any longer.  
  
So, Scott decide to go in front and start his little poem. ( sigh )  
  
" Why Logan didn't you love me"  
  
" It will be so sweet you and me"  
  
" I could show something really fun to do"  
  
" It will be just me and you"  
  
AN : have i tried to warn him ?  
  
Before anyone could said anything, Jean get up and say.  
  
" Scott you never say"  
  
" that you were gay"  
  
"that's it I'm breaking up"  
  
" you stupid slup"  
  
And everyone turn his head on Logan. How would he will react ? Who will he choose ? Darn ! I hate suspense. Logan stand up and, surprising everyone, didn't jump on Scott. He though a little and said this.  
  
" Between Scott and Jean"  
  
" I choose Summer"  
  
" It isn't what is seam"  
  
" I just can support her"  
  
this was unsuspected ! Scott, all happy, look at Logan coming is way and started kissing is soft lips . oh my god ! thought everybody at the same times when they left together the room. Marie left her hand and said her poem.  
  
" This all scared me"  
  
" what I'm doing here"  
  
"I'm not the only one that fear"  
  
"Please someone shoot me"  
  
Remi, who was sitting beside, look at her and say.  
  
" I wont shoot you my dear honey"  
  
" Let's just get out you and me"  
  
" It's scared me too"  
  
" More than you"  
  
The professor, who tried to control Jean who was trying to kill bobby who laugh at her ( this is long ), didn't noticed this two leaving.  
  
AN : Tara speaking :  
  
Logan with Scott  
  
That's kinda hot  
  
I feel the urge to scream  
  
I wish this was just a bad dream.  
  
The professor Xavier left the room to I don't know where.  
  
" Knock Knock "  
  
Scary . Haaaaaaaaaaa the professor !  
  
Looking at me, he said :  
  
" That's it i found you"  
  
" and I say Screw you !"  
  
" You better make me golfing"  
  
" or I'll make you sreaming"  
  
as say as done, the professor disappear of my room and went golfing. Here something for the end  
  
It's seam it's the end  
  
Well good bye all my friend  
  
See you in another Fanfics  
  
There will be less shit  
( joking ^^ ) 


End file.
